My Sweet Butterfly (One Shot)
by Thiing2
Summary: Hey everybody! I thought of this story after hearing the saying within it. Hope you enjoy! :D And if I owned School Rumble, Harima never would've grew a beard that long! X( Anyway, enjoy!


Harima was riding on his bike. Wind in his hair... and tears down his face. He was driving as fast as possible so that he wouldn't have a chance to change his mind. He felt the arms of the one he loved hold onto him tightly as he made a sharp corner. He still remembered when he had met her. It was almost like it was yesterday.

"When a butterfly flaps its wings in one part of the world it can cause a hurricane in another part of the world." This saying went through Harima's head for the third time. But not because of its beauty, or its meaningfulness...  
>"I DON'T FREAKIN' GET IT" Harima screamed at the top of his lungs. He then looked around to see the people on the street staring at him in shock. "What are YOU lookin' at?!" He said, his voice laced with pure death. Everyone went back to what they were doing with inhuman speed. Man, he hated nosy people. And bossy people. And people as a whole. He slammed his fist into the wall, making some women on the street scream. He glanced over at them, and they cowered in fear. He smirked. Good, they should be frightened. Harima looked back down the small piece of paper still in his hand.<br>"When a butterfly flaps its wings in one part of the world it can cause a hurricane in another part of the world." he said out loud. To the people on the street they thought that he had finally calmed and began to relax. Apparently they didn't know him all that much, or at all really. Suddenly he bellowed, "WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE FREAKIN' RIDDLES IN FORTUNE COOKIES?! AND WHY DID I EVEN GET A FORTUNE COOKIE?! THEY TASTE FREAKIN' HORRIBLE!" Breathing sharply in and out Harima glanced around. The street was now completely bare except for one man who had fallen down. Harima smirked and began his way over to the scrambling man. With swift, long strides he caught up to him, and grabbed his collar. He then turned the man to look him straight in the face. The guy's face was pale. Good, he liked it when they were scared.  
>"Explain this NOW," he demanded the man as he handed the small fortune paper to him. The guy took the paper with shaking hands and read it. After doing so, he cleared his throat and began to speak.<br>"Well... you see a butterfly is such a small creature, and a hurricane such a big problem, and a butterfly couldn't harm anything with a flap of its wings so it is a metaphor-"  
>"I DON'T WANT A FREAKIN' ESSAY! JUST EXPLAIN! AND MAKE IT SIMPLE!" Harima screamed in the guy's ear. The man flinched then swallowed thickly.<br>"I- It means that a big thi- thing can become from something sm- small," he explained as briefly and simply as possible.  
>"Like what for example?" Harima continued. The man was physically shaking now.<br>"Li- Like hurt, power, fe- fear, or love. P- Please don't hurt me." The man whimpered. Harima dropped the guy's collar, and the man sped off. Harima scoffed at the man and his explanation. HA! Yeah right. Nothing can happen that fast. Harima looked around the street. Man, he needed a fight right now. He glanced into a couple alley ways. No one was there.  
>"Where did everyone FREAKIN' go?!" he yelled, forgetting that he was the one who chased them off in the first place. Man he needed to punch someone soon. He scoffed.<br>'All the punks here are so weak! What I wouldn't give for a REAL challenge,' Harima thought to himself while he walked down the sidewalk. All of a sudden he heard a scream. He turned to see a girl being threatened by a guy with a knife! He quickly ran over and kicked the guy in his ugly face. 'A little bruising may be an improvement on this guy.' The man instantly lost his knife and kneeled over. Harima then turned to the sobbing girl.  
>"Excuse me Miss, are you ok?" He asked, even though it didn't really matter who it was. He just wanted to beat someone up. Then she looked up at him with big blue sparkling eyes.<br>"You saved my life. Thank you so much." she said quietly. He stood there stunned and unable to speak, falling for this small black haired girl almost instantly.

And suddenly he understood.

Harima wiped a tear away from the simple yet sweet memory. He didn't want Tenma to see him cry. But knowing her, she probably wouldn't notice anyway. Deciding to drive her to the airport to catch up with Karasuma was one of the hardest things he has ever done. Why? Why did he do it? It was because... because...  
>"I LOVE YOU TENMA!" He yelled out. The instant he did, he began to freak out. He hadn't planned on saying that out loud, let alone YELLING it!<br>"What?" Tenma yelled above all the traffic's noise. Oh, good. She didn't hear.  
>"Nothin'" Harima answered as calmly as possible. But, the more he thought about it, the more he knew he was right. He loved her... with all of his heart. And when you love something... or someone that much... Harima pulled into the airport and grabbed Tenma by the hand and pulled her inside the towering buidling. When you love someone THAT much, you have to learn to let go. You cannot keep them caged up when they are unhappy. If you truly love them, you want them to be the happiest they can ever be. As Tenma's plane took off, Harima watched it from a distance tears falling from his eyes.<p>

"I love you Tenma."  
>"So fly."<br>"Fly away my sweet butterfly."


End file.
